Journey of New Decade (Rebirth)
by Bottle of sausage
Summary: Takehara Haru laki-laki normal yang menemukan decadriver dan dipilih menjadi kamen rider decade dia ditugaskan oleh tsukasa dan Histoire untuk ke dunia bernama gamindustri untuk menyelamatkan dunia itu dari ancaman Narutaki dan Arfoire akibat sebuah tome aneh. ikuti petualangan Haru dan kawan-kawan nya demi menyelamatkan gamindustri dan rahasia dibalik kejadian semua ini ,HENSHIN!
1. Chapter 1 (Reupload)

CHAPTER 01: JOURNEY BEGIN

"Tidak ada hal baru" kata seorang laki-laki yang terlihat membaca artikel di laptop nya dan mengarahkan matanyya untuk melihat kalender yang tertera disebelah kanan nya laki-laki itu memiliki rambut cokelat sedikit panjang menutup mata kirinya, dan terlihat menguap disaat sedang membaca artikel di laptop nya.  
laki-laki berumur 19 tahun tersebut asyik membaca artikel mengenai Kamen rider apalagi mengenai Kamen rider Decade sudah menjadi tontonan nya selama beberapa bulan ini (selain Kamen rider yang lain), dia merasakan getaran yang ternyata berasal dari HP nya yang sedang tergeletak didekatnya, Dia mengambil Hape tersebut dengan sedikit malas dan melihat Tulisan SMS "Hmm siapa yang sms pagi pagi begini?" dia membuka handphone nya dan melihat isi dari pesan tersebut, anehnya pesan nya itu tak memiliki nomor. Tetapi ada sebuah pesan yang tertulis disana. '_Aneh sekali….tak ada nomor telepon, hanya tulisan saja_' laki-laki hanya bisa bingung melihat pesan tersebut, apa hape ada masalah tetapi, perasaan itu cepat hilang setelah melihat pesan tersebut  
'D_atang lah ke studio foto dekat stasiun kereta api kami membutuhkan _' isi dari pesan tersebut terketik seperti itu, dia hanya kebingungan melihat pesan tersebut dengan cukup kebingungan

"Paling, orang iseng saja" dia memilih opsi menghapus pesan tersebut dan kembali membaca artikel yang sedang dia baca kembali, akan tetapi seketika itu juga sms itu kembali muncul dengan isi pesan yg sama  
"Sial, siapa sih?" dia membuka lagi pesan tersebut dan kembali memilih opsi hapus tetapi pesan itu muncul dan muncul lagi  
"Cih, apa mau orang ini ?!" dan sesegera dia memakai jaket putih dengan jeans hitam dengan garis putih lurus dan memakai sepatu sportnua dan berlari kearah tempat dimana pesan itu maksud. Tetapi tiba tiba berhenti tepat diluar rumah nya  
'S_ebentar,kenapa malah aku mau kesana_' pikir dia ,sambil melihat langit diatas '_Sudah lama aku tak keluar rumah…._' Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum sedikit meski, dia masih agak merasakan sedikit kurang dan berjalan dengan perlahan  
dia berjalan mengitari perumahan menuju station dekat rumah nya karena seingat dia hanya ada studio foto dekat sana .

Sesampainya dia dekat station kereta , dia melihat studio foto tua dekat station  
"Sesuai dengan kata pesan tersebut" dan dia berjalan kedepan studio foto tersebut dan berusaha melihat isi dari studio tersebut lewat kaca depan  
isi studio itu cukup berantakan ,dan juga seperti nya sudah ditinggal pemilik nya sejak lama  
"Hmm, studio foto ini memang aneh" dan saat itulah dia membuka pintu depan studio tersebut dan masuk kedalam  
didalam studio itu cukup tua dan banyak tumpukan sampah dan juga barang bekas yang berserakan  
"Toko ini pasti sudah lama berdiri, entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak keluar dari rumah sejak kejadian itu pasti membuatku banyak perubahan diluar" dan saat dia berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan lain seketika matanya melihat sebuah benda yang berada di atas meja tua yang penuh debu dan tentu laki laki tersebut mengenal benda tersebut.

"Itukan….decadriver dan ride booker" benda tersebut dikenal dengan nama Decadriver dan rider booker cukup terkenal dikalangan para penggemar decade Buckler putih dengan lambang 9 lambang Heisei kamen rider kuuga,agito,ryuki,faiz,blade,hibiki,kabuto,den-o dan kiva dibagian depan buckler tersebut membentuk formasi lingkaran dan ride booker seperti buku note sebesar telapak tangan yang bisa digunakan sebagai pedang dan juga senjata jarak jauh dan juga digunakan untuk menyimpan kartu para heisei rider

"Hmm,kenapa ada Decadriver dan Ride booker disini?" dia mengambil decadriver dan merasakan sensasi yang…berbeda  
"Bahan nya lumayan berat,ini benar benar besi" dia menyelidiki decadriver dan juga rider booker dan membuka rider booker , dia menemukan kartu mulai dari attack rider blast,slash,dan final attack decade dan juga beberapa kartu heisei rider lain mulai dari kartu kuuga ,agito ryuuki dan lain lain  
'_mungkin saja ,anak kecil bermain disini dan lupa membawa kembali mainan decadriver ini, tapi tak mungkin anak kecil bermain dengan mainan yang cukup berat ini_' pikir laki laki tersebut dan seketika, keisengan nya pun muncul dia memasang decadriver ke pinggang nya dan seketika tali sabuk muncul dari decadriver dari ujung kanan sampai ke ujung kiri dan itu membuat dia kaget  
"Wow ,seperti yang difilm kamen rider" dia mengeluarkan kartu decade dari dalam Ride booker dan membuka decadriver  
"HENSHIN!" dan dia memasukan kartu kedalam decadriver dan seketika decadriver itu becahaya dan memunculkan sebuah tulisan secara hologram dan bersuara  
**[kamen rider]**

"Hah?!" laki laki itu kaget ketika tulisan hologram itu muncul "Apa ini memang mainan?" tapi seketika, decadriver menutup sendiri tanpa ada sebab  
**[DECADE]**

seketika cahaya langsung bersinar dan tiba tiba apa yang dia lihat perlahan ruangan tersebut memudar perlahan

'_Apa ini?_' perlahan,penglihatan nya menjadi menghitam dan perlahan dia kehilangan kesadaran

[_DECADE_]

* * *

Disaat dia sadar, perlahan dia membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat kegelapan yang sangat pekat  
'_Ini dimana?_' dalam benak nya berpikir demikian ,dan dia mengecek apa keadaan tubuhnya masih aman atau ada yang hilang dia memegang seluruh badan nya dan dia merasakan tidak ada luka dibadan nya

tetapi dia melihat decadriver yang teeletak di pinggang nya dan juga rider booker yang berada di samping pinggang nya  
'_Apa ini Cuma mimpi?_' disaat dia berpikir seperti itu muncul bayangan seseorang dengan rambut cokelat dengan baju merah dan jas hitam dengan celana hitam dan sepatu itam dia memegang kamera magenta dan akhirnya dia melihat laki laki tersebut dengan tatapan lurus "akhirnya, ada yang menemukan nya" kata dia sambil memegang kamera dan memfoto laki laki tersebut "namamu?" kata dia sambil melihat hasil dari foto tersebut, Laki-Laki itu masih sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran pemuda tersebut, tetapi akhirnya laki-laki itu memberikan namanya.  
"Takehara….Haru" kata Haru dengan wajah masih kebingungan dan kaget melihat orang tersebut memfotonya secara tiba tiba "Dan….kau?"  
"Hmm aku ? kurasa kau tahu didunia mu pasti mengenal ku bukan, tapi akan kukenalkan namaku" dia menggaruk kepalanua sebentar dan melihat Haru dengan wajah sedikit bosan nya. "Nama ku Tsukasa kayoda kamen rider decade" kata tsukasa sambil melihat haru dengan serius sontak membuat Haru kaget bukan kepalang "Tsukasa….kayoda?" tentu saja sebelum Haru mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata, terdengar suara tanpa wujud yang langsung menyapa haru ["Halo Haru" ]

dan tentu, Haru langsung kaget bukan main dan jatuh kebawah dan melihat sekitar dengan panik "Ha…ha…ha…ntu?" kata haru dengan terbata-bata["Tidak perlu khawatir ,aku bukanlah hantu namaku histoire dan aku memanggil mu karena ada suatu masalah yang menyangkut dunia yang kau akan datangi, atau lebih tepatnya kami ingin meminta bantuan mu "]  
kata suara itu dan haru yang mendengar tersebut kaget dan berusaha menelan informasi tersebut  
"Lebih tepat nya Dunia m dan seluruh dimensi dalam bahaya, termasuk dunia yang bernama Gamindustri " kata tsukasa sambil melihat haru dengan santai namun dari suaranya terpancar keseriusan.  
"Tunggu sebentar, apa maksudnya bahaya, dunia ku dan juga dimensi lain!?" kata haru sambil berdiri dan membersihkan celana nya dia merasa kenapa dia bisa terjebak didalam sebuah masalah serius tersebut.  
"Untuk masalah ini, kurasa kau pernah mendengar, perang rider oh lebih tepatnya, rider wars" kata Tsukasa dan Haru teringat akan tulisan artikel yang barusan di baca sebelum dia datang rider adalah perang yang terjadi akibat dunia yang akan dihancurkan oleh kamen rider Decade dan para rider bersatu untuk menghancurkan Decade tetapi, itu masih belum cukup menjelaskan semua untuk Haru sendiri atau lebih tepatnya, Haru masih menyangkut dalam masalah kenapa Perang Rider sampai separah itu.

"Perang rider? ,Ada apa hubungan nya dengan itu?" tsukasa langsung terdiam sebentar dan berkata,"Narutaki menggunakan kekuatan sebuah tome aneh dan mengakibatkan kekacauan dunia para rider dan dunia didekatnya yang juga mengalami masalah, salah satunya gamindustri yang juga terjadi perang antara 4 dewi yang dikenal dengan nama CPU yang berebutan ingin menjadi penguasa gamindustri,perang itu dikenal dengan perang console. Rider bertarung satu dengan lainnya mengira dunia mereka bersatu akibat ulah salah satu dari mereka dan tentu saja Aku yang juga disalahkan akibat dari penyatuan dunia tanpa ada sebab yang mereka ketahui cuma aku satu-satunya kamen rider yang bisa mengelilingi dimensi lain , dan tentu juga karena masalah Narutaki yang selalu bilang aku penghancur dunia dan akhirnya Narutaki menunjukan diri dan menghancurkan kamen rider yang berperang dengan monster yang dia panggil dengan tome tersebut" Tsukasa mengambil nafas sebentar, Haru masih memproses didalam otak nya pembicaraan Tsukasa 'Jadi, ini benar-benar terjadi….sebantar ini tidak mungkin' Pikir Haru dalam Hati, dan Tsukasa melanjutkan Ceritanya "dan keberutungan memihak para rider, Histoire menyelamat beberapa rider yang masih bisa bergerak untuk melawan Narutaki yang entah kenapa berada di gamindustri menurut Histoire. "

Tsukasa menjelaskan dengan nada yang serius dan Haru hanya bisa menelan liur dan kaget mendengar cerita tsukasa menyangkut hal ini tetapi itu masih memnyisakan banyak pertanyaan.  
"Bukan nya kau bisa melewati dimensi tsukasa-san?, berarti seharusnya kau bisa ke dunia yang bernama gamindustri tanpa memakai bantuan ku, atau ada sesuatu yang lain" tanya Haru sambil melihat tsukasa "Kurasa kau sudah menduga, Histoire memang berencana mengirim para rider yang selamat ke gamindustri untuk menghentikan Narutaki yang mungkin akan menghancurkan gamindustri. akan tetapi sepertinya Tome yang dipegang Narutaki juga mengakibatkan keahlian ku untuk pergi ke dimensi lain tidak berguna.

Akhirnya Histoire mempunyai sebuah ide yaitu menggunakan orang lain selain para rider yang diselamatkan untuk masuk ke dunia gamindustri,dan kamen rider kabuto adalah kamen rider pertama yang mencoba hal tersebut dan berhasil memasukan orang yang berbeda dengan kabuto zecter dan hyper zecter yang dia miliki ke gamindustri"  
"tunggu sebentar, rider yang lain ? tapi yang kulihat hanya kau tsukasa senpai" tanya Haru yang melihat sekitar namun tidak ada siapa-siapa hanya dia dan tsukasa saja yang berada disana.

["Karena apa yang kamu lihat berbeda, tsukasa sekarang berdiri bersama para kamen rider yang selamat tetapi kamu hanya bisa melihat tsukasa berkat decadriver yang kamu miliki sekarang tetapi Para rider juga tidak dapat melihatmu "] jawab histoire dan Tsukasa hanya melipat tangan nya di dada mendengar Kata-kata histoire.

"Jadi seperti semacam cermin satu arah " dan tsukasa mengangguk dengan pernyataan Haru "Oke,aku sedikit mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi tapi apa ada kabar dari kamen rider yang kalian kirim?" dan jawaban tsukasa hanya menggelengkan kepala ["Aku tidak menduga bahwa kami kehilangan kontak juga dengan mereka sepertinya tanpa _itu _aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan bahaya nya lagi Arfoire juga mulai melakukan gerakan"] jawab histoire dengan cemas  
"Arfoire?" tanya Haru yang mendengar nama arfoire "Kau akan tahu nanti karena kita tak punya waktu" jawab Tsukasa dengan sedikit serius, Haru sadar dia berarti sumber masalah ini dia menanamkan kata-kata peringatan siapapun yang dimaksud Histoire, orang yang bernama Arfoire adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya.

["Aku minta kepada mu Haru, temui gadis yang bernama Neptune, dia adalah dewi dari planeptune tempat dimana kamu akan mendarat nanti. Dia kehilangan ingatan nya dan dia bersedia membantu mencari fragment key untuk melepas ku agar aku bisa membantu mencari kamen rider yang lain, sepertinya kamen rider yang lain juga terjebak didunia Gamindustri, tetapi mereka dalam keadaan tidak sadar tapi kita hanya bisa berharap pada waktu yang tidak banyak ini, Dan juga tolong lindungi Neptune dengan sekuat tenaga mu"] Haru hanya bisa terdiam dan berpikir sebentar dan mengambil keputusan bulat.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan keberatan melindungi Neptune, histoire dan tsukasa senpai. Lagipula aku tidak dapat menolak orang yang ingin meminta tolong" jawab Haru yang membuat tsukasa sedikit menarik nafas lega, Haru hanya sedikit takut tentang ini tetapi harga diri nya membuat dia tak bisa menolak ini, tapi setidaknya dia ingin menolong mereka semua meski Haru merasa dia berpikir setengah matang soal ini.

"Tetapi, itu tidak akan mudah" kata tsukasa sambil mendekat kearah Haru dan menyerahkan kamera nya ke Haru "kau tahu decadriver dan ride booker sangatlah berharga dan dia bisa saja mengincar itu jadi aku harap hati hati dengan itu"  
"Aku tahu tsukasa senpai dan juga untuk apa kamera ini?" kata Haru sambil melihat tsukasa dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Hmm,disaat kau pegang kamera ini kau akan langsung dipindahkan ke gamindustri tepatnya di planeptune karena disanalah kemungkinan kekacaukan akan terjadi dan ingat...,gunakan kamera itu untuk memfoto Dunia disana dan jaga kamera ini sama seperti kau menjaga gadis yang bernama neptune itu. Dan juga…" disaat haru memegang kamera tersebut tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan cahaya, dan perlahan dia mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan melihat tsukasa "Semoga berhasil, Decade!" dan akhirnya Haru kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya dan menghilang dari hadapan Histoire dan tsukasa.

["Apa kau yakin dia bisa, ts…ka…"] kata histoire yang suaranya mulai terputus putus  
"tenang saja, aku yakin dia bisa dan juga istirahat lah histoire, kau mulai kehilangan banyak tenaga" kata Tsukasa sambil melipat kedua tangan nya di dada, sambil melihat kepergian Haru  
["Bai…k..l"] dan, suara histoire tak terdengar lagi.  
"hmmm baiklah, kita lihat Takehara Haru apa dia bisa menjadi seorang kamen rider Decade yang baru dan menyelamatkan gamindustri dari Narutaki dan Arfoire, atau gagal dalam melakukan tugas berat tersebut " kata tsukasa sambil melihat keatas dan dia menghilang perlahan

-Chapter 01 end-

(**JOURNEY TROUGH DECADE: KAMEN RIDER DECADE OPENING**)

**Penghancur dunia, decade  
apa yang akan dilihat di dunia yang akan dia datangi?  
**(Haru dalam armor decade menatap kedepan sambil memegang ride booker mode pedang disekitar Haru ada sobekan foto yang tergantung disekitarnya)

**Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite **  
(Haru melihat duduk melihat kamera yang dia bawa dan memfoto sekitar dan scene berganti dengan decadriver dikelilingi dengan bayangan para 9 heisei kamen rider dan haru memegang foto orang dan lingkungan sekitarnya dan foto itu jatuh perlahan)

**Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend  
**(para kesembilan kamen rider dan tsukasa melihat Haru dan perlahan hanya tersisa kamen rider ryuuki,den-o,faiz dan kabuto dan perlahan melihat kebelakang dan para dewi gamindustri berada dibelakang mereka memegang senjata dan siap menyerang para monster yang mulai menyerang didepan mereka dan tsukasa menghilang dan menyisakan Haru dan 4 orang yang belum dikenalnya)

**OORORA yurameku jikuu koete  
**(perlahan keempat dewi gamindustri berlari kearah monster tersebut bersama Haru dan keempat orang yang lain dan foto-foto yang tergantung mulai terbakar dan Narutaki dan Arfoire duduk melihat pertarungan tersebut dan scene berganti dengan fragment key yang terpecah menjadi 4 bagian dan mata Haru yang mengeluarkan air mata )

**Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world  
**(scene berganti perlahan Haru kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh dibarengi dengan bayangan topeng 9 rider termasuk decade dan para monster bermunculan didepan Neptune dan Neptune yang menatap monster tersebut dengan wajah penuh kehampaan dan Haru memegang decadriver di tangan kiri nya dan ride booker di tangan kanan nya dan berlari kearah Neptune)

**On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
**(Haru dengan wujud decade menebas monster yang datang ke arah nya dan scene berganti ke Haru yang mengendari machine decader bersama dengan purple heart yang terbang disebelah nya )

**Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
**(Haru dengan wujud decade menebas monster tersebut dengan ride booker mode pedang dan muncul Neptune yang menebas monster didepannya dan Compa yang menyuntik monster dan bayangan perang rider menghilang menyisakan hanya decade yang berdiri)

**Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
**(haru dengan wujud wujud decade bersama 5 rider yang lain melawan monster dan scene berganti dengan haru duduk dan melihat tangan yang menyerahkan kamera yang dipegang oleh Tsukasa dulu dan bayangan para dewi yang bertarung satu dengan yang lain dan bayangan Neptune dan Compa yang tersenyum dan cermin yang memperlihatkan dirinya penuh dengan darah)

**Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade  
**(haru memegang kartu para heisei rider dan melihat nya dengan senyum dan langsung melihat kearah matahari terbenam dibarengi dengan Neptune dan compa dan scene berganti Haru dalam wujud decade menaiki machine decader dan menembus dinding dimensi dan bayangan 9 heisei rider dan logo decade diakhir scene)

* * *

**Yo, Bottle Of sausage disini.  
Well, setelah membaca berulang-ulang dan diliputi dengan rasa writer block dan kekosongan ide akhirnya, lebih baik aku melakukan revisi dan melihat kekurangan dari cerita dan plot yang sedikit bermasalah, akhirnya mau tak mau harus banyak diubah dan ditambah mengingat setelah melihat hasil akhir cerita yang bisa kacau (setelah melihat di chapter 5 yang sedang diperbaiki ternyata banyak hal yang belum dibilang di chapter jadi perubahan banyak dan juga situasi petarungan akan diubah ) jadi ini saja dulu karena akan banyak perubahan kedepan .**

**Bottle of sausage Out~  
**


	2. Chapter 2 (Reupload)

**CHAPTER 2: BEGIN A JOURNEY AND KAMEN RIDER DECADE ON ACT**

_**Gamindustri. dunia yang terbentuk dari bongkahan pulau yang melayang diangkasa yang terpisah dan pulau tersebut dijaga oleh dewi yang dikenal dengan nama CPU**_

_**Gamindustri terbagi menjadi 4 pulau besar **_

_**Lowee, pulau yang dijaga oleh white heart**_

_**Leanbox, pulau yang dijaga oleh green heart**_

_**Lastation, pulau yang dijaga oleh white heart**_

_**Dan, Planeptune pulau yang dijaga oleh purple heart**_

_**Tetapi, perang terjadi didunia itu. Perang yang memperebutkan dominasi dari keempat pulau tersebut, perang yang terkenal dengan nama 'perang konsol'**_

_**perang itu telah memakan waktu lama dan akhirnya menyisakan kekalahan untuk semua dengan purple heart yang terlempar jauh dari celestia dan juga monster mulai banyak berkeliaran di gamindustri akibat penyihir bernama arfoire **_

_**tanpa sepengetahuan mereka ,ada ancaman lain yang mengancam dunia mereka dan juga kemunculan Hero yang menjadi kawan seperjalanan mereka akan menjadi sejarah baru akan tercipta didalam kisah ini .**_

Haru masih menutup mata dan memikirkan pembicaraan antara dia Tsukasa kayoda dan historie tentu dia terpikir gamindustri tempat terjadinya perang console dan tempat dimana akan terjadinya kekacauan akibat tome aneh yang dimiliki oleh orang yang bernama Narutaki dan juga, orang yang bernama Arfoire yang juga berhubungan dengan masalah ini.  
'_Jadi,aku Harus cepat sebelum sesuatu yang lebih gawat muncul_' dalam pikiran Haru terpikir apa para Rider selamat?, Tsukasa mengatakan bahwa Rider yang selamat yang bersama dengan nya juga mengirimkan Orang yang mungkin berasal dari dunia nya dia, ke dunia yang bernama gamindustri tetapi tak ada kabar dari mereka. Mati atau hidup masih berupa misteri mengingat dia ditekan oleh waktu yang tidak jelas apakah Narutaki dan Arfoire akan bertindak untuk melakukan sesuatu ke gamindustri atau kamen rider lain yang terlempar kesana.

'_Aku harap, aku bisa menemukan para rider yang lain dan rider yang dipilih_' pikir Haru dalam hati '_Dan juga, bisa berteman baik dengan dewi purple heart yang bernama Neptune,…sebentar,mungkin aku akan sedikit kaku dengan orang. Sudah lama sejak aku bersosialisasi dengan orang… ya meski Cuma di media sosial saja tapi berbicara dengan orang mungkin…..merepotkan…..sudahlah, akan kupertaruhkan semuanya. _' Haru hanya bisa memasang wajah sedikit kesal dan bingung dengan sedikit kurang sosialnya selama beberapa bulan ini.  
tapi dia teringat mengapa dia berada di tempat yang cukup empuk mengingat dia baru saja diteleportasi kan ke dunia lain, Haru berpikir bukan nya orang yang selalu teleport akan selalu berada dalam masalah akibat diteleport ketempat yang sangat random (Meski Histoire sudah bilang dia akan diteleport di Planeptune,) tetapi, dia mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupnya kepada Histoire .

'_Hmm sebentar_' dia membuka mata nya perlahan, dan cahaya sedikit silau mengenai mata Haru,dia membangunkan badan nya perlahan dan melihat sekitar tapi apa yang dia lihat cukup membingungkan (dan mengejutkan).

Dia berada di sebuah kamar dengan dinding dengan cat pink dan juga gorden jendela dengan motif hati ,"terlalu banyak pink" kata Haru sambil mengucek kedua matanya dan tiba-tiba tanpa ada hujan atau badai tiba-tiba gadis yang tidur disebelahnya berteriak "DIAM!" dan dia memukul tepat kearah muka Haru dan tentu rasa sakit akibat pukulan yang tak disengaja, mengakibatkan Haru memegang muka nya "AWW!" dan gadis itu bangun dengan cepat dan melihat sekitar "Hah? Apa aku merusak sesuatu ?, ini dimana ?,kamarku?" dan dia melihat Haru yang masih memegang muka nya yang perlahan hidung nya keluar darah akibat tinju tak disengaja dari gadis itu disaat tidur "Hih! Mesum!" gadis itu menjerit, dan Haru langsung melihat gadis itu dengan emosi "AKU BUKAN MESUM!"

(**JOURNEY TROUGH DECADE: KAMEN RIDER DECADE OPENING**)

**Penghancur dunia, decade****  
****apa yang akan dilihat di dunia yang akan dia datangi?****  
**(Haru dalam armor decade menatap kedepan sambil memegang ride booker mode pedang disekitar Haru ada sobekan foto yang tergantung disekitarnya)

**Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite **  
(Haru duduk dan melihat kamera yang dia bawa dan memfoto sekitar dan scene berganti dengan decadriver dikelilingi dengan bayangan para 9 heisei kamen rider dan Haru memegang foto orang dan lingkungan sekitarnya dan foto itu jatuh perlahan)

**Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend****  
**(para kesembilan kamen rider dan tsukasa melihat Haru dan perlahan hanya tersisa kamen rider ryuuki,den-o,faiz dan kabuto dan perlahan melihat kebelakang dan para dewi gamindustri berada dibelakang mereka memegang senjata dan siap menyerang para monster yang mulai menyerang didepan mereka dan tsukasa menghilang dan menyisakan Haru dan 4 orang yang belum dikenalnya)

**OORORA yurameku jikuu koete****  
**(perlahan keempat dewi gamindustri berlari kearah monster tersebut bersama Haru dan keempat orang yang lain dan foto-foto yang tergantung mulai terbakar dan Narutaki dan Arfoire duduk melihat pertarungan tersebut dan scene berganti dengan fragment key yang terpecah menjadi 4 bagian dan mata Haru yang mengeluarkan air mata )

**Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world****  
**(scene berganti perlahan Haru kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh dibarengi dengan bayangan topeng 9 rider termasuk decade dan para monster bermunculan didepan Neptune dan Neptune yang menatap monster tersebut dengan wajah penuh kehampaan dan Haru memegang decadriver di tangan kiri nya dan ride booker di tangan kanan nya dan berlari kearah Neptune)

**On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu****  
**(Haru dengan wujud decade menebas monster yang datang ke arah nya dan scene berganti ke Haru yang mengendari machine decader bersama dengan purple heart yang terbang disebelah nya )

**Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame****  
**(Haru dengan wujud decade menebas monster tersebut dengan ride booker mode pedang dan muncul Neptune yang menebas monster didepannya dan Compa yang menyuntik monster dan bayangan perang rider menghilang menyisakan hanya decade yang berdiri)

**Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou****  
**(Haru dengan wujud wujud decade bersama 5 rider yang lain melawan monster dan scene berganti dengan Haru duduk dan melihat tangan yang menyerahkan kamera yang dipegang oleh Tsukasa dulu dan bayangan para dewi yang bertarung satu dengan yang lain dan bayangan Neptune dan Compa yang tersenyum dan cermin yang memperlihatkan dirinya penuh dengan darah)

**Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade****  
**(Haru memegang kartu para heisei rider dan melihat nya dengan senyum dan langsung melihat kearah matahari terbenam dibarengi dengan Neptune dan compa dan scene berganti Haru dalam wujud decade menaiki machine decader dan menembus dinding dimensi dan bayangan 9 heisei rider dan logo decade diakhir scene)

"Ini ,dimana?" kata Haru sambil memegang hidung yang masih berdarah tetapi beruntungnya ada gadis yang datang kedalam kamar dimana Haru dan gadis dengan rambut ungu itu tidak sadarkan diri, dan tentu saja perempuan itu datang disaat sebelum Haru malah dikatakan pedophile atau sebagainya.

tetapi, pertama Haru melihat dirinya apa ada masalah seperti luka, atau sebagainya. hal utama yang dia rasakan berbeda adalah pakaian nya Haru mengenakan jaket hoodie dengan warna magenta dibagian kedua lengan jaket tersebut dan dibelakang jaket tersebut ada garis garis yang kalau dilihat menyerupai garis bar tapi Haru bisa bilang itu lambang dari Decade dan tentunya baju yang dia kenakan berwarna hitam dengan jeans hitam dengan garis putih vertical sampai kebawah juga dia merasa rambutnya sedikit terbuka karena ada pita rambut besi yang menempel di poni nya dan juga dia melihat di meja ada kamera yang cukup berbeda dengan dari kamera yang dia sentuh saat Tsukasa menyuruhnya untuk memegang nya dan juga decadriver dan ride booker.

"Oh, ini di rumah ku" kata gadis yang baru datang tadi  
"Oh…" dan tiba-tiba Haru langsung membuka gorden kamar nya dan melihat dengan wajah tak percaya  
diluar rumah rumah lebih modern dan juga gaya pakaian yang cukup unik dari pada dunia tempat dia tinggali sebelum nya dan tentu juga perasaan yang tidak wajar

"INI DIMANA?!" Haru berusaha bangun tetapi, badan gadis rambut ungu itu menghalangi sedikit mengakibatkan Haru jatuh ke lantai dengan wajah lebih dulu,meski tangan nya menahan akibat hidung yang berdarah tetapi rasa sakit yang dia rasakan menyebabkan dia sadar satu hal  
"Ini bukan mimpi" kata Haru sambil terduduk dilantai dan masih dalam keadaan shock, dia tak percaya ini . Dia memang berada di dimensi lain atau lebih tepatnya, dia benar-benar teleport di dunia lain  
"Halo..?" kata gadis rambut light pink cream itu sambil mengoyang goyangkan tangan nya kearah pandangan Haru yang masih shock,  
"Aku rasa, dia shock" kata gadis rambut ungu tersebut tentu menyebabkan kedua nya sweatdrop ala anime melihat reaksi Haru

**-beberapa menit kemudian-**  
"jadi nama mu Compa, ya?" kata gadis rambut ungu kearah gadis rambut light pink cream yang bernama compa  
"Senang berkenalan dengan mu juga nept-….,neppe,nep…tumor,nep..pelvis..w-wah" tentu saja Compa masih kebingungan dengan nama gadis itu dengan yang kelihatan nya sedikit membuat lidah keseleo tentu saja Haru masih mendengarnya meski dia masih melihat keatas dengan shock  
"Oh kalau membinggungkan mu kau bisa memanggilkku neptuna,Nep-Nep,neppermint atau yang lain"  
kata neptune dengan santai kearah Compa

"Kalau begitu Nep-Nep" kata Compa dengan senyum kearah Neptune  
"Ano…jadi nama mu Compa dan Nep-Nep" kata Haru sambil menunjuk kedua nya sepertinya Shock nya sedikit menurun karena mendengar nama mereka berdua.

"Dan, nama mu tuan….?" kata Compa sambil melihat Haru dengan ramah  
"Takehara Haru, dan jangan memanggilku tuan. Aku masih cukup muda tahu " kata Haru sambil sedikit mengeleng gelengkan kepala "kalian bisa memanggilku dengan nama Haru tak perlu pake tambahan apa-apa" kata Haru dengan sedikit senyum plus kebingungan dan shock yang masih sedikit tersisa"salam kenal kalian berdua"  
"Salam kenal juga Haru" kata Compa dengan senyum  
"Salam kenal juga nama ku Neptune tapi kamu bisa memanggil ku Nep-Nep" dan tentu Haru mendengar nama Neptune teringat kata kata Histoire mengenai dia ,karena dia diminta bantuan untuk mencari fragment key bersama dengan gadis ini, tapi apa benar dia?

'J_adi dia yang mesti kubantu, Ah…mana mungkin dia Dewi yang dimaksud_' dalam benak Haru dia berpikir apa benar dia Neptune si purple heart yang dimaksud oleh histoire? Tetapi, bisa saja bukan karena didunia ini mana mungkin Neptune Cuma satu tetapi, dia berharap pemikiran nya salah dia tak mau mencari Neptune di satu pulau atau Negara, apalah ini diberi nama Gamindustri.

"Oh iya… " Haru menepuk kedua tangan nya, dan melihat Compa dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan  
"Bagaimana aku bisa disini dan juga dia dan dimana kau menemukan ku?" kata Haru sambil menunjuk Neptune  
"Oh,aku yang membawa kalian berdua Nep-Nep jatuh dari langit dan menancap seperti tombak dan Haru tergeletak di kursi taman disaat aku membawa Nep-Nep jadi aku mengangkut kalian berdua sekaligus" tentu membuat Haru dan Neptune kaget bagaimana bisa dia membawa dua orang sekaligus

"Bagaimana bisa kau bisa membawa kami berdua?" tanya Haru sambil melihat Compa karena menurut Haru, mana mungkin ukuran badan Compa bisa mengangkut mereka berdua.  
"Oh, aku belajar dari sekolah suster dan memang dilatih untuk bisa membawa badan yang terluka" jawab Compa dengan senyum dan bangga, tapi Haru berpikir dia memang sangat kuat untuk ukuran wanita.

"Wah, ternyata kamu kuat juga" kata Neptune memuji Compa yang merespon dengan senyum kearah Neptune.  
Haru langsung sweatdrop dan masih berpikir terlalu keras mengenai bagaimana Compa bisa tapi dia tak mau berpikir panjang panjang mengenai hal tersebut, meski itu sedikit mengangganggunya.  
"Tapi kenapa aku tidak ditaruh tempat terpisah dari Neptune?" kata Haru dengan mengharapkan dia masih cukup 'aman' biasanya orang yang reseh dalam tidur selalu berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Iya iya kenapa Compa aku tak mau tidur dengan si mesum itu"tunjuk Neptune kearah Haru yang membuat urat kepala Haru muncul karena kesal dibilang mesum.  
"Oh tetapi Nep-Nep memeluk mu dengan keras dan berusaha menjilat mu dan tangan mu memegang muka Nep-Nep bahkan Nep-Nep berusaha membuka….begitulah tapi badan Haru bisa bertahan dari serangan tidur yang ganas Nep-Nep"

Haru langsung melihat Neptune yang muka nya mulai memerah dengan wajah tidak percaya "Neptune….."  
"Tidak mungkin…aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu saat tidur ku kan?" Tanya Neptune kearah Compa dan tentu Compa menarik sesuatu dari kantong nya yang ternyata Foto yang ternyata mendeskripsikan kejadian itu "disaat aku memegang benda itu," compa menunjuk kearah kamera Haru "aku menekan tombol benda tersebut dan muncul cahaya dan menghasilkan gambar ini disaat kejadian itu terjadi" dia tersenyum dengan sedikit kebingungan kearah Neptune dan wajah Neptune mulai memerah dan Haru hanya bisa mengelus dada karena dia masih cukup '_aman_' akibat kebiasaan tidurnya yang cukup selalu reflex bergerak, ya….karena dulu adiknya memang suka mengerjai dia saat tidur, mungkin itu menjadi terbawa olehnya .

"Neptune" Haru langsung kearah Neptune dan menyentil jidat Neptune dengan keras  
"Ittai!, Kenapa kau menyentilku?!" kata Neptune dengan nada marah

"Hukuman karena memanggilku mesum, aku mau keluar dulu" Haru berdiri dan mengambil kamera,Decadriver dan juga Ride booker dan pergi keluar dari kamar  
"Buuu… ada apa sih dengan dia?" kata Neptune masih memegang jidat yang habis disentil Haru  
"Kurasa ini salahmu Nep-Nep" kata Compa dengan sedikit sweatdrop  
"Huh….bagaimana karakter utama yang imut ,lucu dan mengemaskan ini bisa salah?" kata Neptune dengan wajah imut nya kearah Compa  
"Ah…aku tidak tahu" kata compa yang mulai mengeluarkan perban

(_DECADE_)

Haru berjalan di sekitar taman sambil melihat keadaan dan sesekali memfoto pemandangan sekitar, tapi dia bersyukur ternyata ada orang yang mau berbaik hati merawat dia dalam keadaan pingsan (Meski dia masih tidak percaya dengan Compa karena Compa bisa membawa 2 orang sekaligus dengan mudah.)

"Jadi dunia inikah Gamindustri? Ternyata lumayan indah, tetapi …perang console yang terjadi dan juga rider terjebak entah dimana dan juga keselematan rider yang lain karena ulah Narutaki dan orang yang bernama arfoire membuat rasa nya tidak ada ketentraman disini" kata Haru sambil memfoto mulai dari taman Orang orang disekitar nya bangunan bahkan ada beberapa orang yang melambaikan tangan saat difoto tentu hasil dari foto tersebut cukup sedikit memuaskan meski dia masih mempertanyakan kenapa dia Harus memfoto sekitar, tapi setidaknya dia ingin mengabadikan ini dia berada di dimensi lain, atau tepatnya dunia lain.  
'_Entah kenapa ,aku mulai terasa mirip seperti Tsukasa-san_' pikir Haru dalam hati dan disaat itulah dia merasakan hal yang aneh segelintir orang mulai mendatangi dia.

'_Ada apa ini?_'  
"Jadi kau adalah Decade" kata salah satu orang tersebut ,dan tentu membuat Haru kaget bagaimana dia bisa diketahui identitas nya tapi Haru sadar, dia menempelkan decadriver dan juga ridebooker nya di pinggang nya  
"Apa maksudmu?" kata Haru sambil menggantungkan kembali kameranya di leher dan berpura-pura bodoh, dia terlalu ceroboh memasang Decadriver nya dan dia terpikir bagaimana orang asing tersebut tahu dia Decade  
"Jangan berlaku bodoh " dan seketika orang tersebut berubah menjadi mahluk yang Haru kenal dengan sebutan **[worm]** mahluk yang bisa meniru wujud orang lain dan bahkan bisa bergerak super cepat dengan keahlian yang disebut **[clock up] **tetapi bentuk worm nya masih bisa dibilang belum bisa melakukan **[clock up]**

"Cih! ,kalian worm" dan salah satu worm mengarahkan kuku yang tajam kearah Haru dan dengan sigap Haru mengeluarkan riderbooker dan mengeluarkan rider booker sword form dan menebas kuku tersebut dan orang orang yang mengelilingi Haru berubah semua menjadi Worm.  
"Kalau begitu tak ada cara lain!" Haru langsung mengeluarkan kartu decade dari riderbooker dan melakukan gaya yang selalu Tsukasa lakukan sebelum berubah"henshin!"  
Haru langsung memasukan kartu decade kedalam decadriver sambil menghindari beberapa serangan worm yang tahu dia akan berubah.  
**[kamen rider]**  
dan langsung menekan masuk decadriver  
**[DECADE]**  
dan seketika dia dikeliling 9 bayangan dengan lambang logo 9 heisei rider dan bersatu kearah badan nya dan menyatu menjadi satu dan garis-garis merah magenta mengarah ke kepala dan seperti menyatu ke kepala Haru dan warna dari armor tersebut muncul warna magenta yang berada dibagian kiri dan kanan armor tersebut dan ditengahnya berwana hitam dengan garis putih dengan visor berwarna hijau  
Haru telah berubah menjadi Kamen rider Decade

"Oh yeah" Decade menepuk kedua tangan nya, dan salah satu worm langsung berlari kearah dia dan langsung saja Decade meninju muka worm yang berlari kearahnya, mengakibatkan worm tersebut sedikit tertunduk akibat tinju tersebut, dan Decade tidak menyisakan kesempatan yang ada, dan langsung saja Decade menendang worm yang berusaha bangkit akibat tinju Decade keluarkan ke sebelah kirinya dengan sekuat tenaga dan worm itu terlempar langsung kearah pohon yang mengkibatkan dia meledak dan terbakar menjadi api hijau.  
"Satu jatuh" Haru menghitung sambil mengeluarkan ride booker mode pedang dan menebas salah satu worm dengan 5 tebasan vertikal maupun horizontal dan menendang worm lain yang berusaha menebas dia  
"Kurasa kubutuh sesuatu yang lebih kuat" Haru langsung membuka decadriver dan mengeluarkan kartu dari ride booker yaitu slash  
**[Attack ride]**  
dan langsung menutup decadriver dan menebas worm yang mulai menjadi lebih ganas akibat salah satu kawan nya mati  
**[SLASH] **  
dan ride booker mode pedang mengeluarkan semacam garis garis merah magenta dan Decade langsung menebas salah satu worm dengan 3 tebasan dan diakhiri dengan menusuk worm tersebut dan menendang nya kearah worm lain.

**DUARR!  
**suara ledakan dari kedua worm yang meledak secara bersamaan terdengar agak cukup keras ,dan Decade melihat hasil kerja nya dengan sedikit puas, dia berhasil mengalahkan musuh pertamanya, dan melihat sekitar. Dia tersadar tidak ada orang disekitarnya… Haru rasa dia memang terlalu bersenang-senang.  
"Hmmm, tak kusangka aku cukup mahir, mungkin sedikit lebih kaku karena lama tak latihan….cih " kata Haru sambil menyapu permukaan rider booker mode pedangnya dengan telapak tangan nya  
"Tetapi, bagaimana bisa worm muncul disini ? memang sepertinya mereka sudah disini , sial!, aku Harus menemukan para rider yang lain sebelum ini terus berlanjut"  
dan dia langsung kembali menjadi manusia normal setelah membuka decadriver dan melepas decadriver dari pinggang nya.  
"Aku Harus kembali ke Neptune dan Compa" dan Haru langsung berlari kearah rumah Compa  
sebelum Haru sampai kearah rumah Compa Haru melihat Neptune dan Compa berada ditaman bertarung melawan mahluk biru yang mirip gabungan antara slime dengan wajah seperti anjing.

"Doogoo" mahluk itu bersuara seperti itu sambil menyerang Neptune tentu Neptune dengan sedikit serangan yang cukup sembrono mampu mengalahkan nya dengan sangat mudah hanya dengan sebatang pedang kayu  
"Wow, Nep-Nep memang kuat" Compa memuji Nep-Nep dan Nep-Nep dengan bangga menepuk dada nya dan memberi lambang peace sign dengan tangan nya kearah Compa "Tentulah, aku kan tokoh utama dari cerita ini" tentu saja Haru langsung sedikit sweatdrop "Dia bilang apa?" Haru langsung berjalan kearah mereka dan tiba-tiba saja Haru melihat salah satu worm yang selamat dari serangan Haru berlari kearah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi dan langsung saja Haru berlari dan mengeluarkan ride booker dan merubahnya ke mode pistol dan menembak kearah worm tersebut.

worm itu terkena tembakan itu berkali kali sampai akhirnya meledak didepan Neptune dan Compa ,dan mereka berdua kaget dan melindungi mata mereka dari debu ledakan yang muncul tiba-tiba, dan disaat perlahan debu ledakan mulai menghilang mereka berdua melihat Haru yang memegang ride booker gun form  
"Kalian tidak apa apa?" kata Haru sambil menaruh kembali rider booker di pinggang nya kembali  
dan tentu mereka berdua mengeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda mereka baik baik saja  
"Oh oke, jadi apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Haru sambil melipat kedua tangan nya di dada

"Oh, aku ingin menunjukan dimana Neptune jatuh"kata Compas sambil memegang suntik raksasa dan Neptune memegang pedang kayu  
"O...ke kalau begitu aku akan ikut kalian lagipula aku juga penasaran dengan tempat ini" dan tentu saja Neptune langsung meloncat loncat kegirangan  
"Kalau begitu kita telah menjadi team iyes" seru Neptune sambil melakukan sedikit tarian kegembiraan, entah kenapa Haru hanya bisa sedikit bingung melihat tingkah laku Neptune  
["Takehara Haru joined party"]  
Haru langsung melihat sekitar ketika mendengar suara yang muncul tiba-tiba '_Tadi ,siapa yang ngomong? Histoire atau Tsukasa senpai?_' tetapi Haru langsung menggeleng gelengkan kepala dia mungkin mendengar suara yang seharusnya dia tidak Harus dengar,dan akhirnya Neptune ,Compa dan Haru mengelilingi daerah sekitar untuk latihan dan juga melihat tempat Neptune jatuh dan tempat Haru tak sadarkan diri

setelah mengalahkan beberapa monster yang bermunculan dan beberapa event yang tidak bisa dijelaskan akibat author overload  
"DEMI EXP!" teriak Neptune dengan semangat mengayunkan pedang kayunya dan tentu Compa hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Neptune dan Haru mulai kebingungan dengan maksud perkataan Neptune  
"Jadi Haru senjata apa tadi yang Haru gunakan" Tanya Compa sambil berjalan disebelah Neptune yang masih begitu semangat  
"Oh, ini?" Haru menunjuk kearah riderbooker dan Compa mengangguk "Ini namanya rider booker"  
"Ride..Booker? tetapi tidak kelihatan seperti buku" Compa melihat rider booker dengan sedikit teliti  
"Memang bukan tetapi begitulah dibilang" Haru menarik rider booker dan menunjukan wujud mode pedang nya  
"Buh! Curang, kenapa aku sebagai karakter utama harus mendapat pedang kayu, sementara Haru mendapat gabungan pedang dan pistol tersebut" Neptune sepertinya, cukup iri melihat ride booker tapi Haru hanya bisa menghela nafas akan tetapi, Neptune melanjutkan komentar nya "Author-san berikan aku senjata yang seperti Haru!" Neptune melihat keatas dengan penuh harapan membuat Haru dan Compa kebingungan.  
(Maaf, author sedang sibuk jangan minta-minta sama author beli saja sendiri)

"Buh! Author jahat!, menyebalkan!, Otak udang!" Dan sepertinya Neptune memang iri dan kesal, Haru dan Compa hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakukan Neptune, dan akhirnya Haru angkat bicara karena mulai sebal dengan kelakuan Neptune yang sepertinya merengek berlebihan"Sudahlah Neptune, lagipula kau pasti dapat senjata baru dan lebih kuat kok, jadi jangan kebanyakan merengek dan, ayo kita pergi kesana" Neptune hanya melihat Haru dengan wajah sedikit kesalnya "Lagipula, mana mungkin Author akan membiarkan Pemeran utama Cuma mendapat senjata jelek " Haru memberikan penjelasan yang membuat keceriaan Neptune kembali, "Begitukah? Oke~" Neptune kembali bersemangat seperti sedia kala .  
"Oke, kita lanjutkan perjalanan dan, Compa bimbing kita kesana" Haru melihat Compa yang langsung memberi hormat kepada Haru layaknya komandan "Baik~" dan perjalanan berlanjut lagi menuju tempat dimana Neptune jatuh.

dan akhirnya Haru,Neptune dan Compa berhenti di tempat adanya retakan yang cukup besar  
"Disinilah aku menemukan Nep-Nep," dan Compa menunjuk daerah dekat tong sampah dimana para monster sedikit berlalu lalang "Dan,disanalah aku menemukan Haru" dan Haru langsung merasa dia Harus Mandi setelah ini  
setelah sedikit berjalan mengelilingi daerah tersdebut, Haru mulai terpikirkan sesuatu dan akhirnya dia teringat akan sesuatu yang dia ingin tanyakan lagipula dia memang mendapat sedikit info tentang dunia ini dari Histoire dan sangat sedikit info mengenai keadaan rider yang lain dari Tsukasa, bahkan tidak ada info mengenai tindakan Narutaki ataupun Arfoire. Juga kemunculan monster yang bernama worm sudah membuat masalah baru yang mungkin akan menjadi serius kedepan.

"Jadi Compa, kenapa banyak sekali monster disini, apa para CPU disini tidak melakukan tindakan?"  
dan Compa langsung melihat Haru dengan sedikit sedih  
"Hmm ,aku rasa karena CPU planeptune disini tidak diketahui keberadaan nya juga…ada monster mulai bermunculan entah dari mana dan para tentara saja sudah sangat kewalahan menghadapi mereka jadi beberapa area menjadi dipenuhi dengan monster"  
"Oke, aku mengerti jadi ini bisa menjelaskan banyak sekali monster disini" kata Haru sambil menepuk kedua tangan nya  
"Buh..kau selalu menanyakan sesuatu ke Compa kenapa kau tidak menanyakan sesuatu kepada ku?" Neptune menuntut dengan mengelembungkan pipinya  
"Tapi kau sepertinya tidak tahu apa-apa Nep-Nep" jawaban Haru membuat Neptune shock"Kejamnya!" dan Haru hanya bisa sedikit tertawa melihat reaksi Neptune  
Tapi, Compa melanjutkan mengenai lupa tersebut "Sebenarnya, Nep-Nep mengalami Amnesia" Haru langsung kaget mendengar bahwa Neptune mengalami Amnesia '_Jadi, dia mengalami Amnesia_' Haru berpikir sebentar sambil melihat Neptune yang masih ceria "Begitulah, tetapi aku berjanji dengan Nep-Nep untuk mencari memorinya yang hilang" Kata Compa dengan semangat, Haru hanya bisa sedikit tersenyum '_Entah kenapa, aku harus juga membantu_' Haru juga berpikir untuk tetap melihat Neptune, apa benar dia Purple heart yang dimaksud oleh Histoire

"Jadi, untuk apa kita disini?"kata Haru sambil melihat hasil foto beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum dia melawan worm, Setelah melawan beberapa monster (Tentu juga setelah melawan monster yang berlalu-lalang dan mempertanyakan kenapa mahluk semacam Dogoo bisa mengalahkan battalion prajurit elite. Sungguh tidak masuk akal)  
"Hah..kita sedang mencari boss" jawab Neptune dengan wajah polos dan langsung Haru sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Neptune  
'_sebentar,anak ini berpikir bahwa kita berada di game?_' pikir Haru dalam hati  
"Oh ya Compa, ada berapa banyak daerah disini selain planeptune ?" Tanya Haru sambil melihat Compa yang duduk karena kelelahan setelah bertarung melawan beberapa monster doogoo dan juga nama musuh yang terlalu ribet dibicarakan  
"Oh,disini bukan daerah tetapi melainkan seperti pulau besar yang terpisah Lastation,Leanbox dan Lowee dan sama seperti disini mereka dilindungi oleh para dewi yang lain" kata Compa menjelaskan sedikit tentang dunia ini, Tentu Haru mengerti tentang dewi yang dimaksud. Akan tetapi dia cukup kaget mendengar kata pulau '_Jadi, kemungkinan dipisahkan oleh lautan Atau….melayang di udara_' Pikir Haru.

'Tapi, mengapa para Dewi tidak bertindak? Menurutku, Narutaki dan Arfoire juga masih melakukan gerakan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Setidaknya aku harus konsen mencari Purple heart dan juga Rider yang dikirim' pikir Haru dalam hati, tetapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan gempa di bawah kaki nya , Neptune dan Compa yang merasakan gempa tersebut mulai panik.

"Ada apa ini, masa disini ada gempa !?" seru Compa dan Neptune mulai berlari disekitar "Kita perlu tempat perlindungan!" teriak Neptune dengan panik, sementara Haru hanya terdiam saja mengingat jangan mengambil gerakan tiba-tiba disaat gempa  
tetapi tiba-tiba tanah dibawah Compa dan Neptune runtuh yang mengakibatkan mereka berdua jatuh kebawah dan Haru langsung kaget dan langsung melihat kebawah

"NEPTUNE! COMPA!" dan langsung saja Haru langsung terjun kebawah dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai akhirnya Haru mendarat di gua bawah tanah dimana ada Kristal bercahaya menerangi gua melihat sekitar untuk memastikan apa Neptune dan Compa selamat dan Haru melihat Neptune tidak jatuh jauh dari dia dan Compa agak sedikit jauh dari pada Haru dan Neptune.  
dan Haru berlari kearah Neptune dan melihat keadaan Neptune "Nep-Nep kau tidak apa apa?" dan Neptune hanya menggelengkan kepala "Aku tidak apa apa Haru" dan disaat itulah Haru Merasakan gerakan dan melihat monster yang keluar dari belakang goa dekat Compa mendarat  
"Compa AWAS!" dan saat Haru memperingati Compa mahluk itu langsung menangkap Compa dengan Tangan nya dan melempar Compa ke arah Neptune .Badan Compa terluncur kearah Neptune dan mendarat mengenai Neptune.

"COMPA!" Haru hanya bisa melihat Compa yang tidak sadarkan diri dan Neptune yang terluka akibat bertabrakan dengan badan Compa  
"Tenang saja Compa masih hidup, tapi monster itu" dan monster itu berlari kearah mereka dan dengan sigap langsung saja Haru mengeluarkan ride booker mode pedang dan menahan tebasan pedang besi monster tersebut .

"Cih,kuat nya " dan monster itu langsung mengerahkan tenaga yang besar, yang membuat Haru terlempat ke dinding goa dan Haru tergeletak jatuh dan Berusaha berdiri dan monster itu mulai berjalan kearah Neptune dan Compa  
'C_ih, apa aku akan berakhir disini_' dan tiba-tiba saja segala sesuatu berhenti perlahan dan seketika Haru merasakan keberadaan orang lain yang ternyata adalah Tsukasa, tetapi seperti nya terbentuk samar samar dan melihat Haru dengan wajah tidak puas

["Oi ,apa kau akan diam saja sementara mereka akan terluka']  
"tapi Tsukasa senpai apa tidak apa-apa bila kutunjukan wujud decade ke mereka" dan Haru berusaha berdiri dan Tsukasa hanya bisa menghela napas ["Mereka dalam bahaya bodoh! lagipula jangan mempermasalahkan identitas disaat genting"] dan langsung saja Haru melap darah dari mulutnya dan berdiri  
"Hmm, baiklah kurasa saat nya untuk serius" kata Haru sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam  
["Aku rasa kau dari tadi main-main ,aku merasa ragu memilih mu menjadi Decade"] Tsukasa hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepala  
"Oi Tsukasa senpai, maklumlah sedikit" dan Haru langsung mengambil decadriver dari kantong celananya dan menaruhnya di depan pinggang dan belt decadriver mulai terlilit melingkar di pinggang Haru dan membuka decadriver  
dan Haru langsung mengeluarkan Kartu decade dari dalam ride booker  
"Baiklah debut pertama kamen rider decade beraksi….sebentar….OH DEBUT KEDUA" Haru berteriak dengan sedikit semangat  
["Oke,tunjukan kepada mahluk itu kekuatan sebenarnya Kamen rider Decade"] dan bayangan Tsukasa mulai menghilang perlahan  
"Oke!" dan disaat bayangan Tsukasa menghilang monster itu berhenti dan melihat Haru lagi yang mengeluarkan kartu Decade.

"HENSHIN!"dan Haru langsung memasukan kartu tersebut kedalam decadriver  
**[kamen rider]**  
dan Haru langsung menutup decadriver tersebut dengan kedua tangan nya  
**[DECADE]**  
dan 9 bayangan dengan logo 9 para heisei kamen rider bersatu kearah Haru dan merubah Haru menjadi Decade  
dan tentu saja merasakan dia mendapat lawan sebanding, Guard vermin itu langsung mengarah ke Decade dan berlari kearah Decade dan dengan sigap Decade mengeluarkan kartu dari ride booker dan membuka decadriver nya dan menaruh masuk kartu tersebut kedalam decadriver  
**[Attack ride]**  
dan langsung menutup dengan decadriver dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanan nya menyiapkan ride booker gun form  
**[BLAST] **  
dan Decade langsung menembak 9 tembakan seperti bar kearah kaki monster tersebut dan mengakibatkan monster itu jatuh dan terguling dan Decade melompat tinggi kearah Neptune dan Compa menghidari monster yang terguling dan monster itu menabrak dinding Goa dibelakang decade

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya decade kearah Neptune yang masih shock dengan wujud Haru yang baru  
"Aku tidak apa Haru" dan Compa yang mulai sadarkan diri pun kaget melihat Haru dalam wujud Decade  
"Apa kau benar-benar Haru?" Tanya Compa dan decade mengangguk dan menarik tangan Compa untuk berdiri dan Neptune juga berdiri dan masih sedikit shock  
"Oi Neptune,bukan saat nya un…urgh" dan decade lansung terjatuh ketanah dan hanya bisa menahan beban badan dengan lutut dan tangan nya.  
"Aku rasa, luka tadi masih terasa sakit "Dan tentu saja ,Neptune kaget melihat Haru yang mulai merasakan luka yang tadi dia baru rasakan.  
["Neptune!, saat nya menggunakan HDD"] dan suara dari histoire terdengar oleh Neptune "HDD apa itu histy?" dan Haru tidak mendengar percakapan mereka akibat rasa sakit yang sangat menyakitkan dari luka bekas tabrakan dengan dinding goa dan sementara Compa sedikit kebingungan melihat Neptune berbicara sendiri

["Itu adalah, Hard Drive Divinity, dengan itu kau bisa mengalahkan guard vermin dengan mudah"] dan Neptune mulai berusaha melakukan sesuatu tetapi hanya berbuah keringat "tapi, aku tidak bisa histy lakukan sesuatu atau tidak…Haru dan Compa akan dalam bahaya "Jawab neptune dengan panik dan kebingungan  
["Baiklah aku akan menghidupkan HDD mu secara paksa, jadi bersiap lah"]  
"Oke, Histy lakukan" dan seketika tubuh Neptune diliputi cahaya dengan dikelilingi kode-kode dan disaat cahaya itu sirna dan monster itu bangkit lagi dan melihat mereka bertiga.

Haru dan Compa melihat Neptune dengan wujud yang berbeda  
Neptune berubah dari wujud anak anak nya menjadi lebih memiliki wujud dewasa dengan rambut ungu nya yang lebih panjang dan matanya mirip dengan lambang restart komputer dan pakaian sedikit lebih terbuka dengan garis ungu bercahaya di sekitar armor nya dan juga dia memiliki sayap mekanik di bagian punggung nya dan senjatanya berganti menjadi katana mekanik raksasa dan Neptune mengayunkan katana itu dan mengarahkan kearah guard vermin  
"Apa itu?" dan decade berdiri dan melihat Neptune  
["Itu adalah wujud HDD Neptune: purple heart"] dan Haru langsung mengenali suara Histoire dan melihat kearah guard vermin yang bersiap menerjang mereka.  
'_Oke….kurasa aku berada di target yang benar_' didalam topeng nya, Haru hanya bisa poker face, ternyata dia memang Neptune, 'Tapi_…..KENAPA MODE HDD NYA LUMAYAN TERBUKA BANGET BAJUNYA_' Haru merasakan pipinya sedikit merah melihat wujud HDD Neptune tapi, dia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan cepat '_Tidak tidak tidak, konsen Haru masih ada musuh yang Haru ditumpas_'

"Kita akan habisi dalam satu serangan" dan purple heart langsung melihat decade dengan wajah Khawatir, Decade langsung berdiri dan menepuk kedua tangan nya.  
"Tetapi, kau terluka Haru. Dan juga aku lebih kuat dengan wujud ini" dari suara nya decade bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia berubah drastis menjadi suara dewasa dengan nada sedikit arrogant dan juga keyakinan yang cukup tinggi  
"Tidak apa ini hanya luka kecil," dan Decade langsung mengeluarkan kartu lambang decade keemasan atau final attack ride decade  
"Lagipula, mahluk itu tidak bisa bergerak lagi" dan saat itulah Compa melihat kaki guard vermin yang langsung putus akibat tembakan Haru tentu saja guard vermin baru sadar akan kejadian itu hanya bisa meronta berusaha bergerak kearah mereka bertiga

"Oke, kita lakukan besama," dan purple heart mencharge energy nya ke katana mekanik rakasasa nya dan melakukan dash kearah guard vermin,"Cross combination!" Purple heart langsung menebas berkali-kali dari gaya serangan nya memang banyak sekali perubahan gaya serangan nya meski sedikit sembrono. Tetapi, ada gaya tersendiri yang muncul dari setiap tebasan yang dilancarkan kearah guard vermin tersebut dan saat tebasan purple heart menebas guard vermin keudara dia melihat decade " Sekarang Haru!" dan decade langsung memasukan kartu kedalam decadriver dan muncul tulisan hologram  
**[Final attack ride]**  
dan menutup decadriver nya dan Haru melompat keudara  
**[De -de -de-decade]**  
dan muncul 9 kartu hologram dengan lambang decade mengarah monster tersebut dan decade langsung menendang kearah kartu hologram decade tersebut yang mengarah tepat ke kepala guard vermin dan…

**DUARR!  
**ledakan dan disertai guard vermin itu jatuh dengan di bagian kepalanya yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi dan disaat decade mendarat ditanah bersamaan dengan purple heart,Compa melihat sebuah serpihan yang jatuh disebelah decade  
"Ano…Haru, ada sesuatu yang bersinar di sebelah mu" dan decade langsung melihat serpihan fragment dan sadar akan sesuatu "Apa ini…fragment key?" dan decade langsung mengambil nya dan Neptune yang sudah kembali ke wujud normal nya dan Compa yang berlari kearah decade dan disaat itulah Haru dan Neptune mulai mendengar suara Histoire lagi dan tentu juga, Tsukasa kadoya.  
["Akhirnya kau menemukan salah satu fragment key nya Haru dan Nep-Nep"] kata histoire yang suaranya mulai terdengar decade langsung berdiri, dan menarik decadriver dan kembali menjadi wujud manusia nya, dan menggaruk kepalanya sebentar "Yap, kita dapat 1  
"Oh~, jadi itu fragment sebentar histy, sejak kapan kau mengenal Haru uhh… ini tidak adil!" kata Neptune sambil marah marah dengan mengerak gerakan kedua tangan nya keudara seperti anak-anak yang sedang marah "Tenang dulu Neptune, biarkan Histoire berbicara"  
["Maaf Neptune, aku tidak memberitahukan mu mengenai ini,"] suara Histoire meminta maaf, tetapi Neptune hanya bisa tersenyum "Tidak apa Histy, tetapi siapa Haru sebenarnya?" Neptune bertanya ke Histoire, tapi Compa yang sepertinya kebingungan kenapa Haru dan Neptune berbicara kepada seseorang yang tidak dapat didengarnya.

["Biar kujelaskan…"] Haru tahu itu adalah suara Tsukasa tapi Neptune langsung kaget mendengar suara tersebut "Se-se-sebentar dulu, kenapa suara histy yang menjadi imut, berubah menjadi suara lebih tua, apa karena masalah komunikasi" Haru hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar komentar Neptune ["Hah…sudahlah, dengar Haru adalah salah satu dari orang yang dikirim Histoire untuk mendapatkan memorimu yang hilang, dan wujud yang kau lihat adalah wujud dari Kamen rider yang bernama 'Decade' "] Tsukasa menjelaskan dengan cepat mengenai Haru, Neptune menepuk kedua tangan nya sepertinya mengerti maksud dari Tsukasa "Oh~ jadi Haru adalah Bodyguard ku? Wow, demi menemukan memori ku sampai Histy dan….entahlah memberikan ku bodyguard. Aku terharu" entah pernyataan Neptune membuat Haru sedikit kesal…tapi lebih baik, dia biarkan saja ["Baiklah Tsukasa, dengar Neptune aku sudah tak punya waktu banyak segera temukan lagi key fragment kita bicara lagi nanti, Juga hati-hati dengan arf..."] dan komunikasi terputus "Hah? Arf…apa oi, Histy " Neptune berusaha memanggil Histoire tetapi tak ada jawaban "Hmm…." Haru tahu yang dimaksud Histoire "Ah….terputus sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong Haru" Neptune melihat Haru yang masih berpikir tapi, terganggu dan melihat Neptune "Iya ada apa?"  
Neptune langsung memasang wajah bingung "Kamen rider itu apa?"  
Sementara itu Compa hanya bisa bingung dengan pembicaraan mereka, Compa yang malang…

**Chapter 2 end**

**Bottle of sausage here, ah chapter 2 berhasil di ubah meski tak banyak tetapi menambahkan interaksi antara Neptune dan juga Haru ditambah dengan perbaikan cara battle dan juga beberapa hal lain jadi ini saja dulu  
Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, kemunculan Kamen rider Ryuuki Hasegawa Shin **

**Oh BTW aku mengerjakan cerita lain yang bersetting di rebirth 2 bersama kamen rider Drive, Mach, Zeronos dan juga Fourze inilah cuplikan trailer nya;**

**Gamindustri, pulau yang dikuasai oleh 4 dewi dengan daerah terpisah;  
****  
Lowee, daerah yang dijaga oleh white heart**

**Leanbox, daerah yang dijaga oleh green heart**

**Lastation, daerah yang dijaga oleh white heart**

**Dan, Planeptune daerah yang dijaga oleh purple heart**

**Tapi, semua itu berubah dengan munculnya Gamindustri graveyard yang mengakibatkan kekacauan dan juga, para dewi yang yang sudah bertarung mati-matian melawan salah satu dari penguasa disana CFW magic para dewi dan salah satu CPU candidate kalah dan disekap, membuat keadaan makin kacau**

**Akan tetapi; "Aku akan menolong para dewi !" efek dari muncul nya Gamindustri graveyard juga memunculkan orang yang akan membantu CPU candidate, orang itu berasal dari dimensi lain yang dipanggil bersama dengan mobil yang bernama 'Tridoron' demi menyelamatkan gamindustri seorang pemuda dan juga seorang penjaga waktu; "Akan kubilang satu hal, Aku sangat kuat" yang merasakan perubahan arus waktu yang sangat kuat dengan kehadiran organisasi yang juga mengancam Gamindustri; "Kita adalah shadow, kelompok yang akan menghancurkan dimensi ini" **

**Apakah para rider akan berhasil….  
"_Now, i will take you to drive!_"  
"OKAY, START YOUR ENGINE!"**

**Dan itu saja sedikit cuplikan trailer, juga bila ada pertanyaan langsung PM saja atau beri Review yang membantu cerita ini  
Maaf bila ada salah kata dan juga salah pengejaan.**

**Kalau begitu, bottle of sausage will keep rolling like toilet paper~  
Bye~**


End file.
